Marca especial
by Srta. Metadona
Summary: E a ostentosa marca prosseguia lá.


**Marca Especial**

_Sinopse:_ E a ostentosa marca prosseguia lá.

Humor/ Romance

Harry Potter e todo seu universo não me pertencem.

* * *

_Quem poderia dizer que ele não era ousado? Quem poderia negar que _ela_ era uma pretensiosa? _(Sua marca especial)

* * *

Bem, ninguém poderia dizer que Harry Potter não estava orgulhoso de si mesmo ao adentrar o grande salão. Hermione corou quando o viu.

Não era segredo pra ninguém o que havia acontecido há poucas horas atrás.

------

Os rostos a centímetros e o desejo de que tudo, tudo desaparecesse.

Hermione queria gritar (por frustração), mas se limitou a fitar Harry de maneira perigosa. Ele não se importava, no momento, se a amiga o fuzilava com o olhar ou se pretendia lhe arrancar os olhos com estes seus perigosos.

Estava, afinal, ele com sua própria intenção assassina. Estaria satisfeito em apenas chacoalhá-la. Indefinidamente.

Ron nem sequer respirava, e todas as pessoas ao redor, a exemplo do ruivo, tinham medo de se mover. Alguns poderiam jurar que as paredes de Hogwarts estavam tremendo, pela fúria contida de Hermione e Harry.

-Escute – ele, incrivelmente, falava baixo, mas sua voz falhava. Ninguém tinha certeza se seu tom continuaria por muito tempo naquela falsa amenidade.

-Não, escute você – a voz de Hermione era mais baixa ainda, cutucando com o dedo indicador o peito dele, de maneira mais dolorosa que pôde.

Ele deu mais um passo a frente, segurando seu dedo e abaixando o rosto a ponto de seus narizes se tocassem. Todos prenderam a respiração.

A morena continuou impassível, como para demonstrar que não sentira nada de ameaçador pelo porte mais que insolente que Harry adquirira.

-Você é tão teimosa e tão impertinente. Sequer pode ouvir por um instante? – indagou em tom de repreensão.

-Eu o faria, Harry. Se ao menos você se desse ao respeito. Como pode exigir algo que nem ao menos dá aos outros? Com que direito você o faz?

-Hermione

-Não! Preste atenção. Não tem o direito de "opinar" quanto, comandar ou determinar minha vida, meus atos ou pensamentos. De todos os seus atributos, essa habilidade não é uma das quais pode dizer "possuir".

-Garota, em nome de Merlin, o que fiz a você?

Hermione tomou ar para enumerar todas as coisas que, provavelmente, ele teria feito mesmo. E Harry ergueu as mãos pro ar com exasperação, soltando-a. Ele só queria ter se desculpado por dias atrás ter sido grosseiro com ela... Por que Hermione precisava fazer uma tempestade por um mero pedido de desculpas?  
Gostaria de poder jogar em sua cara que a culpa não era somente sua, ele grunhiu para si mesmo. Sentindo-se mais infantil. No momento, sentia-se como Ron quando brigava por coisas estúpidas com ela. Não era agradável. Perguntava-se como pudera descer tão, mas _tão_ baixo.

-Você foi estúpido e arrogante, me magoou. Nunca poderia ter esperado isso da sua parte Harry – ela o encarava com decepção e de todas as farpas que haviam trocado até agora, aquele seu olhar machucara mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Hermione avançava em seu discurso, sim, ela tinha muitas coisas pra dizer; e ele só queria que parasse. Não precisava ouvir o quando fora infantil ou desrespeitoso, um completo imbecil. Não desejava ter sido comparado a Ron no grau de insensibilidade. Preferia que ela o esmurrasse ou enfeitiçasse, doeria menos. As palavras iriam demorar mais pra serem digeridas e esquecidas.

Harry decidiu quebrar o discurso dela de vez, com mais um ato estúpido. _Bem_, ele ponderou consigo, _mais um, menos um..._

É claro, nem mesmo Ron teria sido mais imprudente e destrambelhado. Harry estava ciente, mas por qualquer razão absurda, fora apenas aquela a opção que surgira em sua mente para silenciá-la. Também a mais agradável, mas isto é uma outra história...

E ele a beijou. Em seguida vários "Oh!" foram ouvidos. Ela protestou e até mesmo bateu uma ou duas vezes no peito dele, de punhos fechados. Porém, por fim, se rendeu.

Deixando-se levar pelas sensações _interessantes _que a acometeram ao ser tocada daquela forma por Harry. Um tremor, um arrepio e a vontade de que aquilo somente não se detivesse.

Cedeu como sempre fazia por ele. E, ao pensamento, Hermione sentiu mais raiva de si e ainda mais de Harry.

Ela mordeu com força o lábio inferior dele entre os seus, até ouvir o protesto de Harry e um gosto peculiar atingi-la. Antes de se afastar, no entanto, Harry deslizou sua língua mais uma vez para a sua boca e sorriu no beijo ao constatar que a morena não hesitara em acompanhá-lo.

Hermione observou o estrago que havia feito, não era grande coisa, mas a fez sentir-se vingada. Harry, por sua vez, tocou por um instante a boca e viu o sangue em seu dedo.

Hermione sorriu com satisfação, mesmo ofegante. – Espero que aprenda que não deve beijar uma garota sem a sua permissão.

O moreno a fitou e limpando o sangue com um gesto displicente, sorriu. – Veja o que fez, Mione – comentou apontando para o lábio.

-Não espera que me sinta culpada - ela indagou desconcertada pelo sorriso dele. Harry deveria estar possesso e não com aquele sorriso estranho.

-Talvez fique marcado.

Ela rolou os olhos - Não seja tolo – redargüiu, mas estava nervosa. Não por conta do que Harry dissera, visto que Madame Promfrey poderia curá-lo ao instante sem marcas ou complicações. Era o sorriso reservado e persistente dele que a inquietava.

-É, acho que vai ficar uma marca – disse como se não a ouvisse. E para a estupefação de Hermione, ele passou a caminhar, calmamente, afastando-se, com o mesmo sorriso enigmático e pequeno.

As pessoas abriram rapidamente caminho para Harry, incertas se preferiam ele com aquele estranho sorriso ou com ares de fim dos tempos.

------

Hermione sentiu o rosto queimar ainda mais, quando, desconcertada, vira que, como Harry dissera, lá estava a marca em sua boca.

Vermelho sangue. Singela. E inesquecível. Um pequeno corte no lábio inferior, cicatrizando.

"A culpa é sua" lhe disse uma voz ao pé do ouvido. Ela voltou-se sobressaltada para um divertido Ron fazendo sons, caras e bocas de beijos.

Hermione se encolheu na cadeira, resmungando qualquer coisa que fez o amigo ruivo rir ainda mais. Harry sentou-se à frente deles instantes depois. Como se fosse um dia normal. Como se nada houvesse acontecido e aquela marca em sua boca não estivesse ali.

Provavelmente considerando o beijo que trocaram como "desculpas aceitas", Hermione ponderou consigo. Segundos depois, ela percebeu, também sentia-se como se o tal ato imprudente, surpreendente e incompreensível de Harry valesse como um pedido de desculpa que fora aceito.

Mas a desaforada marca ainda estava lá e a inquietava.

Harry deslizou o polegar sobre o lábio. – Há algo sujo... Hermione?

A morena só então percebeu que fitava insistentemente a ferida, na boca do amigo. Desviou o olhar de imediato. – Não... Eu só... – ela suspirou, meneando a cabeça negativamente, Harry voltou-se para seu prato. E Hermione ergueu a vista, outra vez.

-Hei Harry, soube que a sonserina está treinando um novo apanhador – Ron comentou com ares conspiratórios.

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha, voltando-se para o amigo, mas antes que procurasse saber mais sobre o assunto, Hermione se pronunciou – Por que você não visitou Madame Promfrey? – indagou de supetão, sem conseguir conter-se.

-Oh, não quis incomodá-la com algo tão simples.

-Quanto ao apanhador... – Ron voltou a falar. – Dino disse que uma garota da corvinal que ele paquera lhe contou que o rapaz é muito bom.

Harry franziu o cenho – E como essa garota pode saber?

-Ela tem uma amiga que namora um dos batedores da Sonserina e ele se mostrou muito empolgado quando a nova aquisição. A amiga comentou com ela que passou pro Dino, que achou de bom tom me contar. Então eu estive pensando que

-Mas – era Hermione, inconformada com a manchinha no lábio inferior de Harry.

Ambos se voltaram prontamente pra ela. Ron estreitando os olhos, por ser interrompido outra vez e Harry intrigado.

-Mas o que? – Ron indagou entre dentes. – Não vê que temos um assunto importante pra tratar, Hermione?

-Será que não percebeu que Harry tem uma maldita mancha no lábio?

-Claro que sim! – exasperou-se. - Mas parece que _você_ é a única que realmente se importa por ela ainda estar lá – Ron comentou mordaz, dando de ombros. Hermione bufou, estreitando a vista para o ruivo que revidou com um olhar malicioso.

-O que foi, Hermione? – Harry perguntou por fim, ignorando a discussão dos amigos.

-Não dói ou incomoda? Ao toque, digo?

-Oh, está sentindo-se culpada pela marca que você mesma fez, é? – Ron indagou zombeteiro.

A morena expirou, mas continuou com os olhos fitos em Harry. – Nada de tão insuportável que não possa agüentar – Harry comentou sorrindo levemente. – Além disso, esta coisinha – tocou a boca. – Faz com que eu não esqueça algo muito importante.

-Nunca beijar garotas sem permissão? – Ron indagou rindo-se.

Harry se deixou contagiar pelo sorriso torto do amigo - Ah, esteja certo que nunca esquecerei disto outra vez – e voltando-se para Hermione, acrescentou. - Mas a razão pela qual mantive este pequeno corte não foi outra senão ter certeza que a havia beijado - Hermione piscou ao momento que Harry acrescentou - E desta forma me desculpou – Ele tomou os olhos dela com os seus e continuou sério:

-E que eu não quero nunca mais magoar você. Eu realmente sinto muito, Mione.

-Que coisa linda! No entanto... eu não sei se percebeu – Ron começou com ar maldoso. – Essa marca sumirá em algum momento. Como você fará para recordar essa história toda de nunca mais ferir?

Hermione lançou um olhar especialmente odioso ao amigo ruivo, disposta a acrescentar que Harry não era como ele, que esquecia as promessas que fazia logo após o jantar.

Mas não chegou a falar. Harry parecia extremamente bem-humorado aquela noite, porém, sob a indagação de Ron, o moreno lhe ofereceu um sorriso quase ofuscante e tão travesso quanto ao dizer:

-Hermione estará aqui para me fazê-la lembrar.

Ron lhe retribuiu o sorriso e seus olhos eram _maus_. – Você quer dizer lhe morder sempre e quando for necessário?

Harry olhou diretamente para a amiga, sorrindo suavemente. – Sempre e quando ela quiser.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, para esconder um sorriso. Seu rosto ganhando cor ligeiramente.

-Oh inferno! Vocês dois estão _flertando_ - Ron disse fazendo uma careta.

-Cala a boca, Ron.

-Deus Hermione! Você é _tão_ injusta! Se _eu_ fizesse algo remotamente parecido com o que o _Harry_ fez, eu estaria _certamente_ na enfermaria com alguma coisa escrita com tinta permanente na testa e a memória afetada pra sempre!

Harry franziu o cenho. – Se você fizesse algo _remotamente_ parecido com o que eu fiz, você não deveria se preocupar com o que _Hermione_ faria – ele disse brincando com a varinha que já se encontravam entre os dedos de suas mãos, girando.

Ron olhou surpreso para o amigo, que deu de ombros, olhando-o por cima dos óculos. O ruivo engoliu em seco e olhou para Hermione como se pedisse ajuda.

A morena, incrivelmente, parecia _faceira_ com o assomo de possessividade de Harry. – Eu sinto muito, Ron. Você sabe como Harry é _superprotetor_ - ela virou os olhos. – Como se eu não pudesse me cuidar – acrescentou, Ron sabia que ela não conseguiria _não_ falar.

-Eu tenho certeza que pode, Herms...

Ron virou os olhos quando os amigos se entreolharam e fixaram os olhos um no outro. – Consigam um quarto, droga!

**FIM**


End file.
